OS: Amour punk'n'prof
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Résumé : Kira, jeune lycéenne à Konoha partage une aventure amoureuse avec Pain, le punk rebelle du lycée. Mais un nouveau professeur va débarquer dans son lycée et sûrement lui faire profiter de cours diaboliquement particulier. OS, Kira (OC), Pain et Madara Uchiwa. Fiction pour Kallse. Schoolfic, UA, OOC


Dans la nuit de noire d'une chambre de lycéen, deux ombres semblaient batailler sous la légère lueur de la lune. De petits grincements se faisait entendre mais rien de bien précis ainsi qu'un gémissement des plus doux. Son corps frissonnait sous les caresses de son amant et elle en redemandait. C'était sa première relation et elle commençait, ou plutôt, continuait bien. Voilà deux mois que Kira partageait une relation affichée avec Pain.

Pourtant, rien n'avait semblé les rapprocher, ils étaient tout le contraire de l'un et l'autre. Pain était un élève de première année, rebelle et forte tête. D'ailleurs, son style punk ne passait pas inaperçu et faisait fuir pas mal de monde. Il était souvent accompagné par ses potes peu fréquentables. Kira, elle, était une élève fraichement arrivée en seconde année. Elle n'était ni timide ni réservée mais elle aimait bien avoir la paix.

Ces deux-la s'étaient rencontrés lors de la fête annuelle du lycée et ça avait été comme qui dirait le coup de foudre. Le jeune homme était fier de lui, non seulement il était craint mais il avait sa petite-amie attitrée ! Encore une bonne chose pour gonfler son égo et faire le chaud devant les autres encore plus que d'habitude. Elle était sûr d'une chose, elle serait bien protégée mais des fois elle devait se l'avouer, ses airs de macho étaient parfois assez lourd.

Mais pour le moment, elle n'y pensait pas. Il l'avait rejoint en secret dans l'internat des filles en grimpant par la fenêtre. Au départ, ce n'était juste que pour dormir mais il en avait décidé autrement et les deux amants s'étaient retrouvés bien vite nus. Et elle pu voir qu'en amour, il avait oublié son agressivité qu'il démontrait la journée. Il était très doux et ça l'avait surprise mais le jeune homme voulait prendre son temps, quitte à faire ça toute la nuit !

Quand il avait prêté attention entre ses cuisses, elle fut traversée par un frisson. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour et Pain était le premier à la voir d'aussi près et encore, il faisait nuit. La langue du roux passait lascivement sur la partie sensible, elle ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait autant d'effet ! Il avait serré ses cuisses avec ses mains pour garder les jambes de la jeune femme écartée. Quand il passait sur un point plus précis, elle ne pu que se mordre la lèvre en serrant d'une main le drap du lit et de l'autre, les cheveux de son amant.

Il sourit et continuait sous la poigne qui tenait sa tignasse avant de se redresser et d'embrasser la jeune femme. Le jeune homme était enflammé, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça. Il se fit une place entre ses jambes et posait son front contre le sien pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il prit appui sur ses bras avant d'entrer doucement en elle. Il pouvait voir sur son visage de petites grimaces de douleur et les gémissements qui allaient avec.

Il butait contre cette barrière avant de la briser. Il s'était immobilisé en elle pour laisser le temps à son corps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Il la couvrait de baisers avant de faire de lents va et viens en elle. Ils essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible de peur qu'une pionne ne vienne à l'improviste dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Ils avaient passés une nuit chaude et douce à la fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme devait se lever avant l'alarme du matin et repartir dans sa chambre.

A l'aube, la jeune femme fut tirée de son sommeil par l'alarme du matin et vit encore sans surprise qu'elle dormait seule. Elle se redressait avant de se lever difficilement, une douleur aux reins se faisant ressentir. Puis, elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien mérité et s'habiller avant de quitter sa chambre pour la journée. Elle se dirigeait comme tous les élèves vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner.

Pain la rejoignit très vite et l'embrassait doucement. Il lui souriait avant d'entamer son petit-déjeuner. Les autres les regardaient souvent en se demandant comment ils pouvaient être ensemble ? Ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun et le fait que Pain soit avec elle avait attisé la jalousie de plusieurs hommes. S'ils avaient su, ils auraient été la courtiser bien plus tôt ! Mais maintenant qu'elle était avec Pain, personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.

Après le déjeuner, ils durent partir à leurs cours respectifs. Kira avait un cours de français et Pain partit en science. La jeune fille montait au deuxième étage du bâtiment avant de longer un long couloir pour entrer dans sa salle de classe. Comme à son habitude, elle se mit dans le fond, non pas parce que c'était une mauvaise élève, mais parce qu'elle voulait avoir la paix. Et puis, elle avait horreur de son prof, il était chiant.

Ils attendaient tous son arrivé, certains discutaient entre eux, d'autres étudiaient au dernier moment le prochain control. Mais les minutes passaient et toujours personne. Ils se disaient tant mieux, ça ferait des minutes de cours en moins. Mais la directrice du lycée passait la porte avec un homme bien plus jeune que leur professeur habituel. Il y eu du silence et Kira relevait la tête en dégageant la mèche brune qui tombait sur son visage.

Ses prunelles bleues se posait sur le nouvel arrivant, il était pas mal se disait-elle. Il était assez grand, bien battit. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur. La directrice les regardait :

\- Votre professeur, Monsieur Shibuya ne pourra donner cours pendant quelques temps. Il sera remplacé par Monsieur Uchiwa ici présent. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil.

Puis, elle repartit en fermant la porte. L'homme posait sa sacoche sur le bureau et prit une craie pour y inscrire son nom et prénom. Puis, il posait de nouveau son regard sur ses nouveaux élèves :

\- Je vais faire l'appel et ensuite, on attaquera le control qui était prévu.

Il ouvrit le cahier de présence et commençait à appeler les noms les uns derrière les autres :

\- Tanaka Kira ?

\- Présente ; dit-elle.

Il levait son regard sur elle et esquissait un petit sourire avant de refermer le cahier et enfin entamer son cours. La jeune femme ne quittait pas du regard son nouveau professeur, il était tellement mieux que l'autre vieux schnoque. Il distribuait les feuilles du control et pendant une longue heure, ce fut le silence total. Et là, c'était lui qui accrochait son regard sur elle avec un sourire non-dissimulé.

A la fin de l'heure, ce fut le retour des copies et le prof commençait à les corriger pendant qu'ils se penchaient sur des exercices. A la fin du cours, il annonçait que tous ceux qui avaient une note en dessous de dix sur vingt iraient en rattrapage avec lui. Il redonnait les copies à leurs propriétaires, Kira soupirait à la vue de la sienne, bonne pour le rattrapage. Elle se levait ensuite pour sortir de la salle et partir en pause.

Elle rejoignit Pain sous le hall extérieur, il était avec ses amis comme d'habitude. Il l'embrassait avant de la coller à lui en fumant sa cigarette. Elle n'appréciait pas de trop mais elle ne disait rien, après tout, c'était son problème s'il s'empoisonnait. Ils discutaient un peu avant qu'il ne pose son regard vers le bâtiment des professeurs en voyant le nouveau le rejoindre. Il vit aussi que Kira ne le quittait pas non-plu du regard :

\- C'est qui celui-là ? ; dit-il d'un air mauvais.

\- C'est notre prof de français, il remplace Shibuya.

\- Hn, j'espère qu'il ne fera que ça.

Elle ne prit pas part à sa remarque, elle pensait simplement qu'il était jaloux. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle regarde un autre homme aussi longtemps. Puis, il disparut de leurs champs de vision. Pain aussi allait l'avoir en professeur et il verrait bien comment il était avec les femmes de sa classe. Et s'il décelait la moindre chose, il devrait surveiller Kira pour ne pas qu'il s'approche trop d'elle. Ah ! La jalousie, quel fléau.

Quelques jours passèrent et Kira avait fait son rattrapage avec son professeur. Elle n'avait pu le lâcher du regard tant qu'il était foutrement beau. Pourtant, elle aimait Pain mais quelque chose la poussait à le regarder et à l'admirer. D'ailleurs, Pain commençait à en avoir marre de la voir le contempler comme un dieu. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Ce n'était qu'un blanc-bec et rien de plus ! Serait-ce la jalousie qui commençait à le rendre parano ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il découvrirait bien si ce foutu prof essayait de draguer sa copine.

Kira rejoignait son cours de français, aujourd'hui, il y avait un nouveau control et elle comptait avoir la moyenne. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et comme les autres, elle commençait le control dès qu'elle eue sa feuille devant elle. Les questions paraissaient faciles et elle commençait à remplir sa feuille. Mais elle commençait à voir trouble, sa tête tournait. Elle ne savait pas de trop ce qu'elle avait, elle avait dû manger un truc qui n'était pas passé.

Le prof posait son regard sur elle, il la trouvait bien pâle. Il se levait de sa place et avançait sans bruit vers elle et se penchait pour murmurer :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Arrête, je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie. Lève-toi.

Il se redressait et elle se levait difficilement en prenant son sac. Les autres la regardaient, ils se demandaient bien ce qu'elle avait. Le prof sortit avec elle de la salle et l'accompagnait jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle le regardait et le remerciait :

\- Tu rattraperas ton control quand tu iras mieux.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Il sourit avant de frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie. La porte s'ouvrit et regardait l'infirmière, il lui confiait la petite avant de repartir dans le sens inverse. Il marchait doucement le long du couloir avant d'aller aux toilettes des hommes. Il allait vers un lavabo et allumait l'eau pour s'en mettre sur le visage. Il posait son regard sur le miroir, ses pupilles noires avaient disparues et laissaient la place à des yeux rouges sang avec des pointes noires dedans.

Un sourire diabolique s'affichait sur son visage, un démon, voilà ce qu'il était :

\- Bientôt, tu seras à moi Kira Tanaka.

Il n'était pas venu dans ce lycée pour rien, sa nature le prouvait bien. Et il ne l'avait pas choisie par hasard. C'était une bonne idée d'avoir poussé l'ancien professeur sous les roues d'une voiture. Ensuite, le reste s'était fait tout seul et il n'avait eu qu'à attendre qu'on l'appel pour venir ici. Il était vraiment satisfait de son plan, depuis le temps qu'il la cherchait. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, c'était Pain. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de voir son professeur ici.

Les pupilles rouges de Madara se retiraient pour reprendre une teinte normale. Il se redressait et regardait son rival. Il lui fit un sourire mielleux :

\- Pain, tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

\- Je vous retourne la question ; dit-il arrogant.

\- J'allais y retourner.

Madara commençait à se diriger vers la sortie sous le regard brûlant de haine du roux. Il mit la main sur la poignée :

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez ; dit Pain, mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous approchez de Kira.

Il se mit à sourire, il allait vite devoir se débarrasser de lui :

\- La jalousie t'aveugle mon pauvre garçon.

Il lâchait la poignée de la porte et se tournait pour être en face de lui. Il avait reprit ses pupilles de démon et posait son regard sur lui. Pain eut soudainement peur, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arrivé, il avait menacé le mauvais gars. Ça devenait une évidence pour lui. Il croisait le regard de Madara pour se retrouver projeté dans une espèce de monde infernal. Tout était en flamme autour de lui, il entendait des gens crier de douleur.

Il avait atterrit dans un véritable enfer. Du moins, ça n'en n'était qu'une vision.

Et puis, il se sentit tomber en arrière dans une lourde chute et puis, tout devenait noir. Madara reprit ses yeux normaux et se penchait par-dessus la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Il vit Pain deux étages plus bas étendu sur le sol. Une de ses jambes formait un pli de trop, une devait être cassée. Du sang coulait de derrière sa tête et il était inconscient. Quelques personnes se précipitaient sur lui et regardait d'où il avait pu tomber, Madara avait disparut juste avant, rejoignant sa classe comme si de rien n'était.

Kira était partie en urgence à l'hôpital. Dès qu'elle avait apprit ce qu'il s'était passé pour Pain, elle n'avait pas hésité à courir à son chevet. Elle était restée près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne la voir. Son compagnon était dans un coma et il ne savait s'il se réveillerait un jour. La jeune femme était anéantie, personne ne savait s'il avait essayé de se suicider et s'il avait fait un malaise près de la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, un suicide ? Impossible, il était trop heureux pour faire ça. Elle n'écartait pas le malaise mais restait sceptique. Elle dû repartir à l'internat à la fin de la visite. Elle venait le voir tous les jours pendant une semaine avant son rattrapage de control.

Elle était seule ce coup-ci, les autres avaient dû avoir la moyenne. Elle allait s'asseoir à une table et il lui donnait le control. Il allait s'asseoir à son bureau et la regardait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, elle pensait trop à Pain. Elle marquait tout et n'importe quoi avant de se lever et de rendre sa copie. Madara regardait ce qu'elle avait mit, tout était faux :

\- Tu as tout raté.

\- Je sais, désolée, je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

Il se levait et la regardait, elle était sur le point de craquer. Il passait ses bras autour d'elle et la serrait contre lui. Elle se retrouvait contre le torse musclé de son professeur, jamais elle n'aurait cru ça dans toute sa vie. Elle pu sentir sa douce odeur, une odeur enivrante à en faire tourner la tête. Il passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Il profitait de l'avoir enfin contre lui, elle se mit à frissonner quand elle sentit sa main lui caresser le dos.

Elle levait la tête pour le regarder, il penchait sa tête et embrassait ses lèvres. Elle écarquillait les yeux, elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ça. Mais elle ne pu résister à lui répondre, il passait la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit pour qu'il aille jouer avec sa langue dans un ballet infernal. Elle se retirait pour reprendre son souffle, non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça alors que Pain était dans un lit d'hôpital :

\- Monsieur Uchiwa…

\- Madara ; coupait-il, appelles-moi Madara.

\- Madara… je… je ne peux pas faire ça. Pain est dans un lit et je ne peux pas le trahir comme ça…

Ses pupilles incandescentes apparurent, il la regardait dans les yeux en caressant sa joue :

\- Voyons Kira, Pain ne se réveillera sûrement jamais. Abandonne-toi à moi mon amour.

Elle fut comme happée par son regard et il semblait changer sa vision des choses. Il commençait à prendre le control sur elle. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, son regard était devenu vide :

\- Oui, tu as raison ; disait-elle.

Il sourit avant de reprendre ses lèvres, il avait gagné cette fois-ci. Elle était à lui, il la soulevait pour la faire asseoir sur le bureau. Il se débarrassait des vêtements de la jeune femme avant de passer sa bouche sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'attardant sur les points les plus sensibles. Elle s'abandonnait à lui, ses caresses étaient mesurées et tellement excitantes pour elle. Elle sentait comme un brasier la consumer.

Il se mit vite à nu lui-aussi avant d'agripper le bassin de Kira et la tirer à lui pour se retrouver entre ses jambes. Elle les entourait autour de la taille musclée de Madara. Elle agrippait la nuque du brun et son autre main se tenait en appuie sur le bureau. Il l'embrassait dans le cou avant d'entrer d'un coup sec en elle. Elle se mit à gémir pendant qu'il entamait de longs va et viens. Il gardait sa tête contre son cou.

Plus ça allait et plus il allait plus brutalement en elle, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. D'ailleurs, le bureau reculait un peu à chacun de ses assauts. Il continuait encore dans un rythme diabolique, il était increvable. Il continuait alors qu'elle criait parfois son nom dans une supplique. Avec lui, elle avait largement dépassé le septième ciel, ce qui était un peu bizarre alors que c'était un démon qui lui faisait prendre son pied.

Il sentait qu'il allait venir, il était endurant même c'était impossible même pour lui de faire durer le plaisir sur des heures d'affilées. Il vint en elle dans un cri non-retenu, il avait tellement attendu. Sa respiration était saccadée et une fine couche de sueur recouvrait leurs peaux. Elle retombait sur le dos et soufflait, il l'avait littéralement épuisée. Il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait résister à ça.

Pain mourut de la suite de ses blessures comme Madara s'y attendait. Plus rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin à présent. Mais les amis de Pain trouvèrent étrange que Kira n'eue aucune réaction à l'annonce de sa mort. Elle paraissait absente et qu'elle se fichait bien de la mort de son compagnon. De plus, juste après l'enterrement, ils l'avaient surprise à embrasser à pleine bouche leur prof de français. Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de se cacher.

Ils se posaient de plus en plus de questions, et si ça n'avait pas été un accident ? Et si Kira avait demandée à Madara de se débarrasser de Pain ? Ou alors, Madara l'avait poussé pour récupérer la jeune fille ? Tant de questions qui leurs restaient en travers de la gorge.

Ils s'étaient réunis chez Tobi pour faire une recherche sur internet un week-end. Ils avaient mit des heures à chercher qu'ils trouvèrent une chose bien troublante. Ils étaient sur un site qui traitait sur les démons et autres entités maléfiques :

\- Le démon Madara était un des proches de l'Antéchrist avant qu'il ne soit banni à jamais de l'enfer après avoir eu des rapports avec la fiancée de ce dernier. La religion dit qu'ils étaient amants et ils s'aimaient d'un amour véritable qui n'était pas toléré en enfer. La fiancée de l'Antéchrist fut désincarnée pour se retrouver chez les humains et Madara errerait entre plusieurs mondes pour retrouver son amour passé. Mais il est dit aussi que l'Antéchrist avait fait ce geste par pure hypocrisie. Car si ces deux démons auraient eu un enfant né de cet amour, l'Antéchrist aurait été détrôné et le monde des humains auraient été lui aussi envahi.

\- L'Antéchrist voulait se garder tout ça pour lui.

\- Non, c'est surtout qu'il respecte un certain équilibre, si Madara rompt cet équilibre, les trois mondes s'effondreraient.

Ils tombèrent sur une autre page ou les amants étaient dessinés et leurs cœurs loupaient un battement. Madara était bien leur professeur et la fiancée ressemblait trait pour trait à Kira. Alors voilà pourquoi il avait fait tout ça, c'était juste pour la récupérer et enfin régler ses comptes avec son rival infernal :

\- Ce n'est pas tout, il est dit aussi que s'il veut avoir son enfant, il devait respecter certaines règles. Il doit emmener l'être aimé dans un lieu neutre qui relie l'enfer et le paradis à juste titre. Il doit faire une petite cérémonie comme un genre de mariage noir avant de faire… enfin voilà quoi, sa petite affaire au milieu de gribouillis. Ah, oui, et ça doit être fait un soir de pleine lune.

Ils eurent le même reflexe et regardaient le calendrier, c'était ce soir que tout allait se jouer. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser faire ça. Avant, ils ne croyaient en rien et depuis qu'ils ont vu qui il était, ils avaient la frousse.

La nuit était tombée et Madara avait préparé sa fiancée comme il se devait. Il était si proche de son but. En faisant ça, il allait avoir son enfant tant désiré et elle pourrait sûrement reprendre son ancienne incarnation de démon. Il l'avait amené dans un cimetière, il avait tout méticuleusement préparé pour l'occasion. Il pouvait dès à présent commencer la cérémonie, il était persuadé que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Mais quand il allait procéder à l'échange de sang pour les liés à jamais, la grille du cimetière s'ouvrit. Il se retournait et posait un regard haineux sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il les reconnaissait :

\- Je vous conseil de rentrer gentiment chez vous.

\- Non, on ne laissera pas Kira entre tes mains !

\- Alors vous allez mourir ce soir, ça sera mon cadeau de mariage ; dit-il d'un air mauvais.

Sans prévenir, il se jetait sur eux. Un des garçons sortit une gourde qu'il avait piquée un peu plus tôt dans une des églises de la ville et jetait le contenu au visage du démon. Il se mit à hurler de douleur, aveuglé par l'eau bénite. Un autre sortit une arme à feu :

\- Tire ! ; hurlait l'un d'eux.

Le coup partit mais il le loupait à cause du peu de lumière. Madara se redressait, il était brûlé au visage. Il se retournait brusquement vers Kira, elle le regardait. Du sang avait éclaboussé son visage, la balle avait ricochée et s'était logée dans son corps encore humain. Il se mit à hurler de rage et un puissant souffle balayait les garçons à plusieurs mètres. Il se précipitait vers elle pour la voir tomber dans ses bras.

Il la regardait, elle crachait du sang, il savait que le coup avait été mortel pour elle. Elle levait difficilement sa main vers le visage du démon pour essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il allait la perdre d'une seconde à l'autre :

\- Je… t'aime ; soufflait-elle.

\- Moi aussi mon amour, je te retrouverais. Je remuerais ciel et terre et promit, on sera de nouveau ensemble pour l'éternité.

Elle fit un faible sourire avant de fermer les yeux et partir pour de bon. Madara serrait son corps contre lui en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait et cette fois-ci, il saurait se montrer plus prudent. Il se redressait en prenant le corps de sa douce dans ses bras, il admirait encore son visage sous la lueur de la lune. Elle était belle même dans la mort, tout lui allait songeait-il.

Il posait son regard triste sur les garçons qui s'étaient relevés de leur bousculade. Le même pointait encore son arme sur lui mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire à présent. Ils avaient empêchés Madara de faire son rituel mais à quel prix ? Le démon levait la tête vers la lune, vu comme ça, ils auraient eu presque de la peine pour lui :

\- Le véritable sens de l'amour échappe encore aux humains mais un jour, vous comprendrez que mes actes n'auraient pas été vain ; dit-il.

Il les regardait une dernière fois avant que son corps ne s'enflamme, il disparut avec Kira dans un nuage de cendres. Un jour, il reviendrait et enfin il pourra enfin vivre son amour avec celle qu'il avait aimée.


End file.
